


they're my soldiers

by leafvillagebitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafvillagebitch/pseuds/leafvillagebitch
Summary: the fight they inevitably have after the chunin exams





	they're my soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually one of the first things i really wanted to write i can't believe it took me so long to finish it (yes i can) also, this fic is based on the translation of their fight in the manga not in the anime! :)
> 
> as always, all my fic is set in the same canon-compliant universe ✌

Iruka had lost his temper with almost everyone in the village; Kakashi thought he was immune to it. Even though the label on their relationship was new, he had known Iruka for so long he assumed that if Iruka were going to get mad at him, he would have done it by now.

So, when Iruka blew up on him in front of almost everyone they knew, including the Hokage, Kakashi was caught off guard. 

“Hold on a second,” Kakashi had heard the familiar voice say, and his whole body tensed. He knew what was coming, and he knew it was a losing battle.

“They’re not your students anymore; they’re my soldiers.” Kakashi’s voice was harsh. Iruka knew it was meant to get under his skin; it worked. He took a deep breath to try to control his anger. Kakashi stared back at him, daring him to explode. The Hokage was no stranger to Iruka’s temper, nor was he unaware of Kakashi’s stubbornness. He intervened, supporting Kakashi’s decision, before it could go any further. Still, Kakashi knew this fight wasn’t over.

He briefly considered going back to his own apartment instead of going over to Iruka’s, but he knew he couldn’t avoid his boyfriend’s anger forever, so he let himself into Iruka’s apartment.

“Iruka? I’m home…”

Iruka was in the kitchen, washing dishes. He turned around when Kakashi came in and stopped what he was doing; he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

“They’re  _ children,  _ Kakashi. They’re not soldiers.”

His voice was calm; Kakashi felt his stomach drop. He would have preferred being yelled at.

“Like I said, I was nominated to Chunin six years before Naruto was.” 

“And no one should have let you graduate that early!” He was yelling now, “These are children in peacetime, Kakashi – they don’t need more bodies for war. They deserve their youth. I’m sorry you were robbed of yours, but it doesn’t have to be like that!” 

“Iruka-”

“And really? You seriously thought the best way to diffuse the situation was making a ‘joke’ about Naruto getting seriously hurt?”

“That was... probably a bad idea.”

“This whole thing was a bad idea! I can’t believe you! I just-” Iruka yelled, unable to articulate his thoughts.

“I understand why you’re upset, Iruka, but-”

“But what, Kakashi? Do you want them to die? Is that what you want? Just a few more names on that memorial you visit every morning?”

Before the words were even out of his mouth, Iruka realized he had gone too far. Even under the mask, Iruka could see Kakashi’s jaw clench.

“Kakashi, I-”

“Don’t, Iruka.”

“You should probably go back to your own apartment tonight.” Iruka said, his voice hard. Kakashi couldn’t tell if it was guilt or if he was still angry.

“Yeah. I should.”

____

After three days, Kakashi realized he was going to have to be the first to apologize. Already late on his way to meet up with Team 7, he passed Iruka walking to the academy, and Iruka wouldn’t make eye contact. He decided a few more minutes wouldn’t kill Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, so he turned around to catch up with Iruka.

“Good morning, Iruka-Sensei.”

“Kakashi-San, can I help you with something?”

“I was just thinking about the… disagreement… we had the other day.”

Iruka’s eyes softened, and he started to reach out to Kakashi before realizing what he was doing and pulling his hand away.

“Kakashi-San, this isn’t exactly the best time. I respect the Hokage’s decision to support your nomination, but if you’ll excuse me, I’m running late.”

Iruka turned and walked into the academy. Kakashi transported to the spot where he and Team 7 were meeting, and of course they were all there waiting for him.

“Sorry guys, I got lost on the road of life!”

Naruto started yelling, and Kakashi thought of Iruka.

_____

Iruka walked into Ichiraku’s and heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Iruka-Sensei!! You should buy me dinner as congratulations!”

“Congratulations for what, Naruto?”

“Kakashi-Sensei nominated our whole team to take the chunin exams! I’m one step closer to finally becoming Hokage!!”

Iruka smiled. “Sure, Naruto. I’ll buy you ramen.”

“YES! Thanks, Iruka-Sensei!”

Iruka listened to Naruto go on about how excited he was for the exams and about how well their training was going. He talked about how Sasuke was his ultimate rival and how he’d never understand what Sakura thought was so great about him.

“So, you’re excited about the Chunin Exams then, Naruto? Are you nervous at all?”

“Well, I was a little nervous at first, but then Kakashi-Sensei said he’s never ever seen a team he’s more sure of sending on!! He said that he really truly believes we’ll succeed!!!”

Iruka felt the knot in the pit of his stomach grow tighter.

“Naruto, I’m so sorry, but I actually have to go. Teuchi, can I get the rest of my ramen to go and another order please?”

“Iruka-Sensei, are you really that hungry?”

“No, Naruto, I just… I have to apologize to someone.”

“Oh, well they’ll never be able to stay mad at you if you bring them Ichiraku’s!!”

“Thanks, Naruto. Congratulations again on your nomination! I’m sure that if you work hard, you’ll be great. You really are something special.” Iruka paid, took the leftovers, and headed over to Kakashi’s apartment.

Kakashi answered his door to find Iruka standing there, holding two containers of Ichiraku’s ramen.

“I, uh, I brought us some dinner?”

He followed Kakashi in and was struck with how bare the apartment was. Kakashi had started leaving his things at Iruka’s, and his apartment had become more to keep up appearances than anything else. He started looking around the cabinets for bowls and utensils, and he started putting the ramen together.

They ate and cleaned up mostly in silence, unable to find the right words to fix what each had said and done. Iruka sat down on the couch and rubbed his forehead.

“Kakashi, I… I never should have said that. I’m so sorry. I just… I let my temper get the best of me. I always have. I know… I know you feel the burden of your comrades’ deaths.”

Kakashi took a deep breath, sat down, put his hand on Iruka’s knee, and tilted his chin up so Iruka was looking him directly in the eyes.

“I would never put those kids in more danger than absolutely necessary, and I’d never put them in a situation I didn’t think they couldn’t handle. I’ve already lost too many people.”

Iruka turned away from him and looked down at his feet.

“I know.”

“You have to trust me, Iruka.”

“I do, Kakashi, of course I do. I just- Naruto just means a lot to me.”

“He’s lucky to have someone so fiercely protective looking out for him.”

“He’s not the only one I look out for, you know.”

They sat in silence for a while, Kakashi unable to meet Iruka’s eyes, and Iruka finally spoke.

“So… Where does that leave us?”

Kakashi sighed, “I don’t know, Iruka, but I do know I'm tired of waking up and not having you next to me.”

Iruka took Kakashi's hand. "Then let's go home."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
